J'entends le Loup, le Renard et la Fouine ?
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Agacé de ne pas savoir et ma curiosité piquée au vif, je pris ma baguette et lançai au mur un sort de transparence qui me permettrait de voir à travers sans que les occupants d'à côté ne m'aperçoivent. Mon sort marcha à la perfection et ce que je vis manqua de me faire tomber sur le cul... SU/DM/NU et ?/HP/TN /!\ Yaoi Slash !


**J'entends le Loup, le Renard et la Belet... la Fouine !?**

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de sa mémoire, se rappelant de souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux en fonction de l'endroit où il passait. Il avait laissé ses deux _meilleurs amis_ se dévorer le bec dans le dortoir, décidant qu'il en avait assez. Malgré le fait que Voldemort ait été vaincu et que beaucoup de Serpentards de leur génération se soient révoltés contre leurs parents durant la guerre, la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard était toujours aussi mal vue. Et tout ça à cause d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor de la maison vert et argent devenu le célèbre Lord Voldemort ! Surtout que la descente en enfer de ce dernier fut, en partie, la conséquence des choix de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il était mort celui-là. Pas moyen de faire un truc sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Et en plus c'était un putain de manipulateur.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Sérieux... il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de repenser à tout ça sinon il allait retomber en dépression. Surtout que Ron et Hermione ne seront plus là pour le _soutenir_.

 _ **\- Ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment été de toute façon.**_

Au moins son petit-ami serait toujours là pour lui. Le jeune Potter eut un petit sourire en y pensant. Oui, son Serpentard bien-aimé sera toujours là pour lui. Tous les sorciers de la maison du serpent en fait. Il se sentait tellement mieux avec les Serpentards qu'avec les Gryffondors. Ces derniers étaient vraiment les pires hypocrites que la terre puisse porter ! Toutes ces années à l'entourer avec de faux sourires, toutes ces années à faire semblant.

 _ **\- Stop ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrêtes de penser à ça moi. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'abrutis après tout. J'ai bien mieux à présent.**_

 _Oh_ _oui_ ! _Tellement_ _mieux_ ! Pensa-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Soudain l'écho de pas pressés résonna dans le couloir, le faisant se tendre légèrement et il dut se retenir de se jeter dans un coin d'ombre pour passer inaperçu.

Ben oui, des réflexes de guerre ne se perdent pas du jour au lendemain. Surtout quand on a passé quasiment toute notre vie à nous y entraîner.

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la stricte Madame McGonagall. Au moins ce n'était pas un de ces abrutis de _camarades_ qui l'aurait embêté.

 **\- Bonjour Madame.** La salua-t-il poliment.

Les Gryffondors étaient peut être de gros hypocrites et l'ancien Directeur un manipulateur de première, la Directrice adjointe avait toujours été là pour lui et juste dans ses décisions même si elles concernaient un élève d'une autre Maison que la sienne. Et il la respectait pour ça.

 **\- Bonjour Mr Potter.** Lui répondit-elle tout aussi poliment avec un petit sourire.

Harry remarqua tout de même une certaine crispation dans les traits de la femme.

 **\- Il y a problème Professeure ?** S'enquit-il.

 **\- Et bien cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que nos stagiaires ont disparus. Et connaissant leur tendances à attirer ou créer des ennuis, c'est quelque peu inquiétant.** Lui expliqua-t-elle. **Vous ne les auriez pas vus par hasard ?**

Ah oui ! Les stagiaires. De vrais cas ces trois là... Presque pires que lui. Uniques en leur genre et assez... déstabilisants.

 **POV Harry**

 **\- Non désolé Professeure, je ne les ai pas vus.**

 **\- Bien. Merci Monsieur Potter.** Elle commença à repartir avant de se retourner et de me dire : **Si vous les voyez, dîtes leur que le Directeur les attend dans son bureau.**

 **\- Oui Professeure.**

Et ma Directrice de Maison disparue à l'angle du couloir. Je soupirai un bon coup. Ouf ! J'ai eu un peu peur quand même. Puis je repris ma marche en remerciant tous les Dieux du ciel pour ne pas m'avoir fait rencontrer un quelconque Gryffondor de mon année. Et en supplément j'avais appris que les stagiaires japonais s'étaient perdus, ou plutôt que le corps enseignant les avait perdus. J'espérai juste qu'ils n'iront pas demander leur chemin à n'importe qui. C'est qu'ils sont vachement canons, ils risqueraient de se faire violer par une fangirl en chaleur ou un jeune homme bourré d'hormones. Et nan je ne me sens absolument pas visé !

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Et si j'allais rendre une visite à mon serpent préféré ?

Je partis donc d'un pas plus joyeux et sautillant en direction des cachots avant de m'arrêter net. Non, mauvaise idée. À cette heure-ci tous les Serpentards sont dans leur salle commune ou dans leur dortoir, nous ne pourrons jamais être tranquille... Je soupirai avant d'avoir une petite idée géniale. Je sortis ma baguette et fis apparaître mon patronus et lui donnai un message avec pour mission de le transmettre à mon petit-ami. Et hop ! Un rendez-vous à la salle-sur-demande, un ! Alalalalala, je suis un génie.

Je me remis en route avec un petit sourire en imaginant parfaitement comment allait se finir notre rendez-vous. Et avec un peu de chance, j'allai rencontrer les trois stagiaires perdus et ainsi pouvoir les mater autant que je veux. Enfin surtout le plus vieux. Les deux plus jeunes étaient pas mal bien sûr : ils avaient à peu près le même âge et se ressemblait autant qu'une sucette ressemble à une assiette d'épinards. C'est-à-dire pas du tout pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris...

Le premier était blond, pas comme Malfoy, plus comme un soleil ambulant en fait, de superbes yeux bleus, une peau caramel, d'assez grande taille, les épaules carrées et les muscles parfaitement développés, trois petites cicatrices parallèles sur chaque joue telles les moustaches d'un félin et un petit air malicieux qui le faisait ressembler à un renard.

Le deuxième était le total opposé : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, la peau tellement blanche qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'a jamais vu le soleil de sa vie, finement musclé et pas très grand. Aussi beaux que le jour et la nuit. Ces deux-là étaient de véritables bombes sexuelles mais le plus vieux c'était le level au-dessus. C'était un Dieu ! Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, ses cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux noirs aux reflets rouges, sa peau aussi blanche qu'un rayon de Lune et aussi parfaite que de la porcelaine, ses muscles fins mis en valeur par des vêtements noirs et bien moulants et ses fesses ! J'en bave rien que d'y penser.

Comment ça j'ai un copain ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis au régime que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la carte des desserts ! Et puis de toute façon on en a déjà parlé avec mon serpent adoré et il est d'accord avec moi. Il m'a même parlé d'un plan à trois. N'empêche que ça serait le pied. Deux beaux gosses magnifiques dans un lit rien que pour moi. Oh mon Dieu, faut que je calme mes pensées sinon je vais vraiment finir par me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je respirai un bon coup et tournai une dernière fois avant de me retrouver devant le tableau qui menait à la salle-sur-demande. Je passai donc trois fois devant celui-ci en pensant très fort à ce que je voulais. Mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Aucune porte n'apparue et je restai comme un con devant un tableau. Je fronçais les sourcils et alors que je m'apprêtais à râler contre les trolls de la toile, je compris.

 **\- Oh, il y a déjà des gens...** Soufflai-je.

Je me tus et me mis à réfléchir à une autre solution. Dans une salle de classe peut être ? Ouai nan, pas confortable. Le dortoir des Serpentards ? Nan, j'ai déjà dit nan. Le dortoir des Gryffondors ? NAN ! Je ne comprend même pas comment je peut ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

 **\- Mais non !** M'exclamai-je. **Tu n'as qu'à me faire une salle adjacente à celle qui est déjà utilisée ?** Proposai-je en m'adressant directement à Poudlard.

Et non, je ne suis pas fou. Oui je parle à un château mais Poudlard n'est pas qu'un simple château, c'est une entité bien vivante.

Bien vite la réponse du château magique arriva sous la forme d'une vague de magie rassurante et réconfortante comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres et une porte apparut derrière le tableau. Je l'ouvris et pénétrai dans la salle d'un pas tout joyeux avant de m'arrêter pour observer le décor. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette verte émeraude très moelleuse et la pièce avait pour seul meuble un immense lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les draps étaient en satin de la même couleur que la moquette tandis que plusieurs dizaines de coussins argentés étaient un peu partout dans la salle. Les colonnes du lit étaient des lianes de ronces vertes et argentées étroitement entrelacées et sur la structure en bois vernis des serpents se mouvaient lascivement; les rideaux du lit étaient très fins et très doux, presque transparents. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait une énorme cheminée également très stylisée avec une multitude de gravures représentant des serpents emmêlés. Un grand feu y était allumé mais ce feu était particulier, il était vert et éclairait la chambre d'une lueur tamisée. C'était parfait. Poudlard avait encore fait des merveilles !

Désormais plus que ravi, je remerciai le château par une vague de magie reconnaissante et me précipitai vers le lit pour m'affaler dessus de tout mon long. Aaaaaaaaah... Le matelas était parfait ! Et ces coussins... Un sourire de bienheureux fit son chemin sur mon visage quand des bruits me parvinrent.

Intrigué je me redressai et me dirigeai en direction de la source de bruit qui était le mur à ma droite. Je me levai donc pour coller mon oreille au mur afin d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté mais je n'entendis que de faibles gémissements inintelligibles. Agacé de ne pas savoir et ma curiosité piquée au vif, je pris ma baguette et lançai au mur un sort de transparence qui me permettrait de voir à travers sans que les occupants d'à côté ne m'aperçoivent. Mon sort marcha à la perfection et ce que je vis manqua de me faire tomber sur le cul.

 **\- Draco...** Murmurai-je légèrement choqué.

En effet, devant moi se trouvait mon ancien meilleur ennemi, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres rougies, en sueur... à quatre pattes sur un lit... entre un brun et un blond... OH-MY-GOD !

Mais je me remis bien vite de ma surprise et demanda à la salle-sur-demande de faire apparaître un fauteuil avant de conjurer un paquet de pop-corn sucré. Autant profiter du spectacle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut mater trois beaux gosses en pleine action ! Et interdiction de me traiter de voyeur ! Je profite c'est tout.

Ils étaient déjà entièrement nus et il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé de passé aux choses sérieuses.

Effectivement, le brun, Sasuke si je me souviens bien, s'était positionné derrière Malfoy et faisait désormais aller et venir deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité du poudlarien sous les gémissement de ce dernier malgré le membre de l'autre blond qu'il avait en bouche. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le brun retira ses doigts et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde au plus profond du Serpentard sans prévenir, arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés à son soumis. Puis Sasuke commença à faire des va-et-vient puissants sans attendre que Draco ne s'habitue à la taille de son engin alors que l'autre japonais, Naruto, finissait de lui violer la bouche, rependant son sperme sur le visage du jeune aristocrate. Le stagiaire blond se baissa ensuite pour prendre le membre de l'autre blond en bouche, le faisant crier plus fort.

Quand à moi, j'étais toujours tranquillement assis sur mon fauteuil avec mes pop-corn, je n'en perdais pas une miette. Dans tous les sens du terme. De plus, avec les cris et les gémissements que poussait le petit sang-pur, je commençais doucement mais sûrement à durcir.

Sans quitter cette scène ô combien érotique des yeux, ma main droite migra en direction de mon bas ventre pour ouvrir mon pantalon et ainsi pouvoir attraper mon membre. Déjà fortement excité par les trois autres devant moi, je commençai à me masturber avec de rapides va-et-vient en poussant quelques grognements de plaisir.

Draco ne cessait désormais de crier, ne pouvant jouir à cause de la cravate que Naruto avait enserré à la base de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. Sasuke semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à percuter la prostate du Malfoy vu les cris de plus en plus aigus que poussait celui-ci. Puis le stagiaire brun attrapa le sorcier blond sous les cuisses et le souleva pour l'assoir sur ses genoux sans quitter son intérieur tandis que Naruto poussait le torse de leur soumis pour que son dos soit contre le torse de Sasuke. Ce dernier écarta largement les cuisses blanches qu'il tenait m'offrant alors une vue magnifique de mon ami blond totalement offert. Il était bien loin de ses airs de sang-pur coincé et de son visage impassible, entièrement nu, totalement soumis et transpirant, écartelé par une bonne grosse queue qui le faisait gémir et crier comme une pute. Naruto se plaça entre ses cuisses et les caressa doucement avant d'atteindre son intimité remplie dans laquelle il rajouta un doigt tout en prenant son sexe en bouche. Le visage du blond péroxydé se crispa sous la douleur lorsque le japonais rajouta un second doigt et s'appliqua à élargir un peu plus son entrée avec soin. Mais apparemment ce Naruto savait se servir de sa langue puisque le plaisir sembla reprendre ses droits sur les traits de Draco.

Quand le stagiaire se redressa et rapprocha de ses deux amants pour leur rouler la pelle du siècle, je me penchai un peu plus pour ne surtout pas raté la suite. Si j'ai bien deviné ce qui allait suivre. Bon sang ! Malfoy allait se faire prendre en sandwich par deux beaux gosses !

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru gay si je ne l'avais pas vu.

Et encore moins aussi... Mais merde c'est une véritable chienne ! Il se fait enfiler par deux sexes, aux proportions plus qu'honorables soit dit en passant, et ça ne fait que le faire gémir un peu plus fort.

Je devrais être choquer de voir mon ami dans cette position. Mais après, c'est bien connu que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. Comment ça c'est une excuse pourrie ? Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Faut bien que mon statut de "Sauveur du Monde" me sert à quelque chose !

Enfin bref. Arrêtez de me déranger te laisser moi profiter un peu.

Alors que je me reconcentrais sur la scène de sexe torride de mes camarades, tout devint noir.

 **\- Hey ! Qui a éteint la lumière ?** M'écriai-je révolté. **Ca devenait super intéressant !**

Seul un rire profond me répondit et je compris en me concentrant que personne n'avait éteint la lumière mais qu'on m'avait lancé un sort pour me rendre aveugle.

 **\- Ben alors petit lion, on espionne ?** Murmura une voix grave contre mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

 **\- Que...** Commençai-je mais une main se posant sur mon sexe en érection me fit pousser un soupir surpris.

 **\- Chut petit lion...** Me cajola cette voix merveilleuse. **Et profite.**

Je voulus protester mais la main commença à faire des va-et-vient sur mon pénis, coupant toutes protestations. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa et une bouche gourmande grignota mon oreille droite tandis que les mouvements accéléraient.

Quand je pense que je disais que Draco était une pute. Je ne suis pas vraiment mieux à me faire masturber par je ne sais même pas qui, me laissant aller au plaisir alors que j'ai un copain.

Cette pensée fut comme un déclic. Je me débattis et me dégagea de la prise de mon assaillant qui trop surpris de ma soudaine agitation ne me retint pas. Je brisai le sort d'aveuglement et manqua de m'étouffer en découvrant l'identité de l'homme qui m'avait masturbé.

Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant moi, torse nu, dans toute sa splendeur avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Derrière lui, le mur était toujours transparent et l'on apercevait encore Draco, Sasuke et Naruto en pleine partie de jambes en l'air.

 **\- Pourquoi t'échappes-tu petit lion ?** Dit alors le brun aux cheveux longs. **Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça pourtant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Bien, bravo Harry, question très pertinente ! Non mais franchement faut vraiment que j'arrête de perdre toutes mes notions d'intelligence dès qu'il est en face de moi !

 **\- Ce que je veux ?** Sourit un peu plus largement le stagiaire poudlarien.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, comme il le ferait avec un chat effrayé pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit mais avec un côté hypnotisant qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas lâcher son regard du mien. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de moi, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me colla contre son torse.

 **\- Ce n'était pas assez évident petit lion ?** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de la mordiller à nouveau.

J'essayais désespéramment de faire marcher deux ou trois neurones mais quand son érection se frotta à la mienne et qu'une bouche chaude se posa sur mes lèvres je rendis les armes et balança ma raison au placard. Après tout mon petit-ami avait donné son accord pour Itachi. Je laissai donc tomber les protestions et fit ce qui m'avait été demandé : profiter.

Je passai alors mes bras autour des épaules du brun pour approfondir le baiser et colla complètement mon corps au sien. Une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu passer entre nous et cela me réjouissait. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et son excitation, son odeur me montait à la tête comme la meilleure des drogues. Il me faisait le même effet que mon copain et mon corps devint mou entre ses bras. Il dû le sentir et n'attendre que cela puisque que ses mains s'emparèrent de mes fesses pour me soulever avant de me jeter sur le lit qu'avait fait apparaître la salle-sur-demande. Ayant enroulé mes jambes autour de ses hanches par réflexe, je l'attirai avec moi lors de ma chute et il se retrouva allongé au-dessus de moi entre mes jambes.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et admirai avec fascination le désir donner une teinte rouge à ses pupilles. Une de ses mains caressa ma joue avec douceur et je décidai de prendre un peu les choses en main. D'un coup de hanche, j'inversai les positions et me retrouvai assis sur lui, son sexe bien réveillé contre mes fesses. Itachi posa automatiquement ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je me frottait contre son érection, bien décidé à l'allumer jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son contrôle parfait digne des plus anciens sang-purs. Et je devais être sur la bonne voie car un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et ses mains me serrèrent un peu plus.

Soudain, il se redressa et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne pour m'entraîner dans un baiser ravageur où je me laissai dominer avec plaisir dans un soupir de contentement. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par le claquement de la porte d'entrée contre le mur. Nous nous tournâmes en direction du bruit pour voir Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son état et accessoirement petit-ami du Survivant du Monde Sorcier.

Et c'est ainsi que me trouva mon petit-copain. Assis sur Itachi, le souffle court à cause du précédent baiser, les yeux brillants de désir et les joues rougies par la chaleur qui traversait mon corps.

Théodore nous fixa pendant un instant, enfin surtout moi, avant de calmement refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers nous lentement, d'une démarche que je qualifierais de sexy, avec un regard de prédateur. Je déglutis et les mains de l'Uchiwa se serrèrent sur mes hanches. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Théo s'installa juste derrière moi et embrassa Itachi par dessus mon épaule.

Mon cerveau qui avait repris un peu de service retomba en panne à cette scène des plus excitantes. Je voyais leurs langues danser de là où j'étais. Ce fut mon deuxième cerveau qui prit le relais et un gémissement plaintifs s'échappa de mes lèvres. Les deux hommes magnifiques se séparèrent et mon Théo tourna mon visage vers lui pour le rouler une pelle à mon tour.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Chaton, nous ne t'avons pas oublié...** Me souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je pouvais sentir leurs deux membres se frotter contre mes fesses et si seulement l'un d'entre eux me rendait fou, je vous laisse imaginer l'effet qu'ils me font à eux deux.

Soudain un cri résonna dans la chambre et je vis Draco et ses deux amants jouir de l'autre côté du mur transparent. Tiens, je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là...

 **\- Et alors petit lion, on est distrait ?** Ricana le brun aux cheveux longs.

Le mur perdit sa transparence et un cri m'échappa quand Itachi me mordit le cou.

 **\- À nous maintenant Chaton. Chantonna sensuellement la voix de Théo.**

Je frissonnai de désir et un miaulement m'échappa quand une main se faufila entre mes fesses et q'une autre entreprit de masser mon érection suintante de pré-sperme.

Je sens que je vais passer une nuit inoubliable...

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Que pensez-vous de ce petit OS ?  
Est-ce que tout le monde à compris pourquoi je l'ai appelé " _J'entends le Loup, le Renard et la Belette_ "? Personnellement ça me semble plus qu'évident mais une amie n'a pas compris jusqu'à ce que je lui explique donc bon... Et vous ?**

 **BBBP mes petits Lamasticornes ! ^_-**


End file.
